The Stars In Your Eyes
by ashley-chan
Summary: Willow/Angel romance. Angel comes back to Sunnydale to admit his feelings to Willow. But once he's there, will he go through with it? R+R! :)


-Title- The Stars In Your Eyes  
  
-Disclaimers- I don't own Buffy The Vampire Slayer (although Angel is yummy) so don't sue!  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I can`t believe you`re making me go to a party; I`m supposed to be studying!" exclaimed Willow to her best friend, Buffy.  
  
"Stop stressing over something so stupid! You need a break and here it is! Just sit over there and I`ll get us some drinks ok?"  
  
Willow sighed and sat down in a chair that was blocked from everyones view. Sure as hell don`t want to draw any attention to myself she thought shyly. Buffy made her wear one of her short miniskirts and a tight scarlet top with short boots and a black choker.  
  
After waiting a couple of minutes Willow got anxious. Where was Buffy? What was taking her so long? She hated being left alone in such a crowded place. She suddenly noticed a couple in front of her dancing slowly to the soft music playing in the party.  
  
This brought many bad memories for our red head.  
  
Angel... no! I`m not supposed to be thinking of him! Bad Willow! Yet she couldn`t help it. Ever since Angel left to L.A. she missed the cryptic vampire. His rare smiles, his chocolate eyes, the way his eyebrow moved when he looked at her, his spikey hair which looked to soft. If only I could run my fingers through that hair.... Stop it!  
  
There`s no point in worrying about it either. He doesn`t love me. He loves *Buffy*. But why can`t he love me? Why did he leave? I miss him. I can`t stop thinking of him, I want him and he probrably doesn`t even remember my name...   
  
Willow sighed a sad sigh and continued watching the couple, too engrossed in her thoughts to notice a blond and a certain vampire looking at her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"You ready?" Buffy asked the dark haired vampire.  
  
"No." Angel said simply.  
  
"C`mon. Don`t chicken out now. You came all the way from LA to see her and tell her what you feel. You can`t back out now! Act your age!"  
  
He raised his eyebrows to her remark.  
  
"OK, so maybe not the best example but you get the point! Look at her! She`s alone and she doesn`t see us. I know you can tell her, Angel. It`ll be ok"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Stop shighing! You can`t BREATHE remember?!" she said as she put her hands on his back. "Now GO!" and she gave him a good push to the red heads direction....  
  
Making him land right at Willow`s feet.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"What the-?" Willow exclaimed as someone fell at her feet. Looking down, she gasped at the soft brown hair she had dreamt so much about.  
  
"Angel?" she said with uncertainty.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Oh god. Did that just happen? Please tell me this is a dream. I did NOT just fall flat on my ass in front of Willow. Maybe if I pinch myself I`ll wake up...Ouch. Ok, that didn`t work so now what?  
  
"Angel?" he heard her say.  
  
Fuck.  
  
*~*~*  
  
He looked up at her and she gasped loudly.  
  
It was HIM. After all those dreams, after all those fantasies, after all the times she wished she could see him and here he was, at her feet, with a crooked smile showing a little fang which made him look even cuter.  
  
What could she do now?  
  
*~*~*  
  
He looked up.  
  
He heard her gasp and he had to contain himself from doing the same. Willow looked.... beautiful. Her red hair was held high with pins and the short skirt with the tight top made her look even more stunning. Few tendrils of hair fell on her face which made her look even more heavenly. He stood up, smiled at her, with a little fang included and.....  
  
Now what?  
  
*~*~*  
  
She got up from her seat and with a whimper, tossed herself in his arms and hugged him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and cried softly, not daring to believe this was happening but too afraid to let go.  
  
*~*~*  
  
He hugged her back. It felt so good to have her in his arms. How many times had he dreamt of this moment? The air sent a bit of her perfume in his direction and he inhaled richly the smell of his love.  
  
Lilacs.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Angel..... I never thought I`d see you again...." Willow whispered, pulling herself away from his warm embrace. It felt too good to be in his arms, too right.  
  
"Well here I am. I missed you Willow." he said, already missing the feeling of her in his arms.  
  
"I missed you too." She then realized something. He was probrably looking for Buffy. After all, why would he want to see her? "Buffy`s at the bar getting some drinks."  
  
She waited for him to say "thank you" and run in Buffy`s direction, but he didn`t move. She looked at him with a slight frown and said "Did you hear me?"  
  
"I heard you. But I didn`t come here to see Buffy, I came to see you." he said with another one of those rare smiles.  
  
She frowned again. "Me? Why?"  
  
But he didn`t answer; he walked up to her, held her shoulders, looked deep into her eyes and said huskily "Here`s one reason"  
  
And he kissed her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Her head was swimming with hundred of thoughts but she didn`t care. She finally had the chance to run her fingers through his soft hair. This is what she wanted, this is what she dreamt of, this was him; her love.  
  
Her Angel.  
  
*~*~*  
  
He couldn`t containt himself any longer. He had to kiss her, she looked so adorable with that frown of hers and that smile. This is she, His love, His Willow. He pulled her tighter against him and kissed her with such a passion that was held back for many years and she responded happily.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After the kiss ended, they looked at each other and Angel whispered, "I`ve wanted to do that for such a long time. Listen to me, I know there`s a big age diference, I know you might not love me, but I`ve been thinking and I came back because I want to be with you. You are everything I`ve ever wanted, everything I`ve ever dreamt of, and I thank you. Please tell me you feel the same, Willow...." he said with such honesty and yearning that his hold on her tightened, scared to let her go.  
  
*~*~*  
  
She looked deep into his eyes, trying to see if he was telling the truth and what she saw made her eyes water. She saw was pure unconditional love.  
  
"Of course I feel the same. Do you have any idea how much I missed you? All I could think of was you, and only you. I yearned for you and I didn`t know what to do. I thought you were in love with Buffy but I can see I was wrong. I know my feelings for you are true. Nothing else matters. I-"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Shh..." He held his finger to her lips and grinned, bursting with happiness.  
  
He kissed her once again and they held each other with ferocity. Angel couldn`t have enough of this petite red head and Willow thought she had died and gone to Heaven with her Angel.  
  
And then Angel said something to her that made her melt into him completely. "Who stole the stars and put them in your eyes?"  
  
"I never thought I`d fall for a line like that....." Willow said jokingly.  
  
He laughed; and whispered huskily in her ear "I love you Willow Ann Rosenberg. Always, my love"  
  
She whispered back "And I love you, my Angel. Forever."  
  
*~*~*  
  
The two lovers danced to the melody of the dance floor, oblivous to anything else in the room, only concentrating on themselves.  
  
This is what they had always waited for and now that they found each other, they would never let go.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A blond woman ran out of the dance floor, a single tear running down her cheek.  
  
Be happy together.....  
  
*~*~*  
  
Two stars fell from the sky, indicating that someone actually put the stars in her eyes.  
  
Perhaps Fate liked the idea of a Witch and a Vampire  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Was it sweet enough? (I'm a sucker for sappy fics) Willow and Angel are the best couple ever, no one can change my mind on that. If you liked this, please review, I write better if I know people like my stuff! If I get enough reviews, I'll post up my other fics. Btw, my homepage to these two is: www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Chateau/3820/ It's under construction for now, but check it out! :D Bye! 


End file.
